Soaps are made from neutralized fatty acids. Typically, they are provided in a solid form, such as a soap bar. Soaps have also been made into liquid forms, and they have been structured. The problem is that the structured liquid soap provides a rheology that may not be appealing to consumers.
It would be desirable to provide a structured, liquid soap composition that has a creamy texture that could be more appealing to consumers.